Melissa Disney
Melissa Disney is a voiceover artist, actress, singer-songwriter, writer, and film producer. Biography Disney is the daughter of actress Louise Gallagher and writer Carl Femling, the granddaughter of silent actress Tara Gallagher, and is a distant relative of Walt Disney.Isaacson, Andy, Why Men Always Tell You to See Movies, http://www.nytimes.com/2012/01/29/movies/trailer-voice-over-work-scarce-for-women.html, accessed 11 February 2014, New York Times, 27 January 2012 Career Disney is one of a small community of women who do voice-over work for movie trailers. The trailer for Gone in 60 Seconds, which she did in 2000, was one of the first by a major film studio to use a female voice.Smith, C. Molly, Lake Bell's New Movie Asks Why More Women Aren't Used to Narrate Movie Trailers, http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lake-bells-a-world-asks-602872, accessed 11 February 2014, Hollywood Reporter, 9 August 2013}} She voices the title character Ginger Foutley in the animated cartoon As Told by Ginger. She is also known for her role as Elora the Faun in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage and as Courtney Gears (a parody of Britney Spears) in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal and Ratchet: Deadlocked. She appeared in actress Lake Bell's directorial debut,Scott, A.O., All Those Voices: Can You Hear Her Now?, http://www.nytimes.com/2013/08/09/movies/lake-bell-stars-in-her-directing-debut-in-a-world.html, accessed 11 February 2014, New York Times, 8 August 2013 In a World..., a movie that is about the world of voice artists.Jacobs, Matthew, Lake Bell Talks 'In a World,' Mastering Accents, Voice-Over Sexism And William Shatner's Uniqueness, http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/08/07/lake-bell-in-a-world_n_3719882.html, accessed 11 February 2014, Huffington Post, 7 August 2013 Disney appears in the film as the character, Melinda Chisney. Filmography Video Games * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Animorphs: Know the Secret as Rachel * The Baldur's Gate series as Imoen * Bee Movie Game as Vanessa Bloome * Deadpool as Rogue, Psylocke, Spirit * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey as the Heroine * EverQuest II * Interstate '82 as Skye Champion * Jade Empire * Kingdom Hearts II as Vivi Ornitier * Prototype 2 as Sabrina Galloway * Ratchet & Clank as Hoverboard Girl * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal as Courtney Gears & Soap Actress * Ratchet: Deadlocked (In Europe known as Ratchet: Gladiator) as Courtney Gears * Sacrifice * Secret Agent Clank as Courtney Gears * Shark Tale as Angie * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage as Elora the Faun Movies / cartoons /TV shows * 84th Academy Awards as the announcer * Dog City * As Told by Ginger as Ginger * Dexter's Laboratory * The Care Bears * Cow and Chicken * Make Way for Noddy * Extreme Ghostbusters * I Am Weasel * What's With Andy? * Tots TV * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * iCarly * Batman Beyond as Blade and Curaré * Static Shock * Dot Comedy * Bob the Builder * Bear in the Big Blue House * Bananas in Pajamas * Sesame Street * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Detention * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pinky Dinky Doo * Kratts' Creatures * ChalkZone * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Superman: The Animated Series * Redwall * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Zoboomafoo * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Playhouse Disney * Foodfight! * The Garfield Show * Top Cat: The Movie as Trixie Awards Disney won a Key Art Award for voicing the Gone in 60 Seconds movie trailer. Personal Life Disney is married to actor and writer Ryan Paul James. They were married 15 October 2010 in San Diego, California. References External Links * Official site Category:Voice actors Category:Real People Category:Top Catalog